Legend of Korra: Earth Fire Air Water Force
by DewElr
Summary: Vaso (OC) gets stuck in the world of the Avatar in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy. After being chased by Imperial Remeant, he was forced into hyperspace setting his destination there. Will he find his way back? Join Vaso as he teams up with Team Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Galactic Republic, 5 ABY, Outer Space

Vaso is a 20-year-old Jedi Knight who was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi then Master Yoda before Luke. He was born in Tatooine in 15 BBY, born force sensitive with unknown parents. They remained as moisture farmers for the rest of their lives until Imperial Troops founded the Jedi parents, they were never seen from again. At age 13, he began his Jedi training, then when he turned 17, he joined the Rebel Alliance to aid them in battle. After the Republic is restored, he helped restore the new Jedi Order alongside Grand Master Luke Skywalker.

Human Jedi name Vaso was riding his x wing with his favorite droid, r5-d5. R5 had a black color with red stripes in some parts. As they were drifting into space, they were about to head for lightspeed, then interrupted by a Reament Imperial Dreadnaught, fearing that his ship will be caught, he needs to set his course to a random destination.

"R5 prepare for lightspeed"

"Beep beep boop beep" R5 said

Vaso then pulled a lever that will take them to lightspeed, as it did, the ship went into a zoom into the distance.

"Whew that was close," he said

I waited and waited and waited, until a beeping sound was made and then I pulled the lever getting out of lightspeed. In front, I see a green planet that was similar to other planets like Corellia, but as the ship approached close to the green like planet, I sense didn't seem to sense the force in this planet, meaning there is most likely this planet isn't controlled by the Reament Empire nor the Republic, therefore, thank the force no stormtroopers are present. I then descend to the planet's atmosphere, I then turned on the shield to protect it from burning up. Then I flew over into some metropolis city, I see roads are piloted not by floats, but wheels. Airships flying over, and a statue standing, I then saw beeping again and it turns out my ion thrusters are running low, therefore, I won't be able to get back, if I could find someone here to fix it up. Then as I was going to land it, the engine just suddenly shut off landing in the water

"Great" I said "Looks like it's going to be tough to get back home. R5 do you think you could make contact back home?"

The R5 Unit just beeps translating "Very unlikely, but I will try to bring out the best communication I can"

"Thanks, R5, I'm going to check this civilization out"

Before he landed, people noticed a mysterious object up high in the sky, The sun kinda makes it hard to see, but they were all curious about what it is, It looked very Alien-like, and something that Future Industries didn't make, also no flying bison or any other object could fly that high, therefore it was very alien-like

(Future Industries Building)

Asami looked through the telescope pointing at the mysterious flying object.

"Whoa another UFO in sight." she said "This is so big, i need to redraw that, quick someone give me a pen and a paper.

Her father, Hiroshi Sato gave her a pen and some paper, redrawing that UFO like ship

(Back with Vaso)

Vaso then swam into land all wet, he looked at all the buildings and structure, most of them are very outdated, but most likely they aren't part of the Republic nor the Empire which is good so he didn't have to deal with conflicts. As he was looking around with his casual outfit wearing dark pants, a grey jacket, and a black tank top, he heard what it seem to be a man with a megaphone standing on a table before a poster of a masked man. A dozen people stand around him, and listening.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Vaso walked close the guy asking him "What is this?" he asked

"I am preaching about the benders being oppressive to us non-benders"

"What are benders?"

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" he asked

"You can say that"

"Well these people with abilities that think they are so cool because they have these powers to make us non benders feel bad"

"Well it's not my place to judge, good luck with your rally," he said as he walked away

The man shrugged as he continued

"Ugh Political Conflicts" he said

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, a teen girl name Korra was in the city as well asking an older woman for directions "Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

Just head down this street. You should get moving young lady, it isnt safe" THe woman said

Then a satomobile park, Its front grill is decorated with a lion-turtle's face. Three thugs exit the car. They approached to a male shopkeeper polishing a red phonograph. The thug said " Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else i cant guatentee i can protect your fine establishment."

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." Mr Chung offered, but the red scarfed man wordlessly destorys the offered phonograph with a flaming kick making Mr. Chung frightened.

)Before that)

"My friend here isn't a music lover. Give me the money, or else…."

Vaso looked around the streets it seems that he was lost, he asked a man for directions to downtown

"Excuse me sir, how do I get to downtown?" he asked

"You make a left, then you head down the street" Then he heard a car making a vroom and parked next to a shop

"You should get moving young man, it isn't safe" The man said as he rushed

(Present Day)

While Korra was going to make a move, she then noticed a young boy was going to make this move

"Hey..bullying isn't cool you know."

The three thugs turned around to see a young boy making a fist onto his hand. THe thugs were starting for the moment, glancing at each other and started to laugh"

"Hahaha! Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"Listen i'm pretty sure we can settle in a peaceful, civilized manner" Vaso offered

Then Korra stepped in saying "You're the ones who are gonna need a hospital. ANd for your sake, I hope there's one nearby"

Vaso then turned around to her and put his hand in front of her "Citizen, don't interfere I can handle this"

Korra then looked at him distracted by him "uhh'' Who are you"

Vaso just ignored and waved his hand at the three thugs "You will leave this man alone"

"WE will leave this man alone" Korras was shocked on what they just said

"You will wait for the police to come and arrest you"

"We will wait for the police to come and arrest us"

The three sat down waiting as the shopkeeper called the police. The Police arrived in an airship. Two came jumping down with these harnesses. "So who called us?" one of them asked

"The shopkeeper did, and the criminals are right there sitting down" Vaso pointed at the three theives as they cuffed them

"Thank you citizens, we have been trying to capture the Triple Threat for a while, but you managed to somehow capture them. We will take them to custody"

"It is an honor"

As the police tied them up they were dragged onto the ship and head to the police station. Korra then walked up to Vaso and asking

"What was that for, I could've kicked some butt"

"Miss, violence is never the answer, why because violence leads to more violence"

Korra through about it, then she knew that he was right. Violence is never the answer. They walked down the street talking to each other.

"So who are you?" Korra asked

"My name is Vaso, and you?"

"I am Korra, I am from the North Pole"

"North Pole?"

"Yeah, where all the ice caps are located'

"Ah I see"

"What about you Vaso where are you from?"

"Complicated, but I'll explain later, so where are you heading?"

"I am heading to Air Temple Island where I can begin my Airbending training"

"Airbending, I heard that word before, but it was some guy who says that he is against bending"

"I ran into that guy to, I think he's crazy"

"Me too I think he's crazy"

Xxxx

They arrived at Air Temple Island by boat. Korra and Vaso entered the temple island, while Korra was calling for Tenzin. Tenzin came out from the other room surprised to see two faces.

"Korra, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come here, Katara said it is my destiny is in republic city."

Tenzin then begans to freaks out spittle are flying everywhere as his head gose red like a chili pepper "Don't bring my mother into this"

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being couped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."

"I...uh…..first of all who is this boy?"

"Oh thats Vaso, there was a crime breaking out, but he somehow managed to stop the bad guys from causing more destruction, like he's a mind controller"

"Mind Controller? Hmm"

Tenzin then walked up to the boy in a seriuos face. Vaso on the other hand was stand in attention. "Boy what is your name?"

"My name is Vaso. I am a retired Soldier of The New Galactic Republic"

"A soldier?" Korra asked

"Used to be, but i'll tell you more later

Xxxxxxx

A twilight exterior shot of the statue of Aang's memorial island. Tenzin stand at the railing of the junk, looking up at his father's statue. The look on his face is sad, almost a touch mournful. Later after tha, the sun has set the worlds still holds a bit of light in the deep purple of twilight's end. Vaso was sitting down making contact with his r5 that was still in the water.

"R5 have you managed to get a signal to the Core?"

"Beep beep booop"

"Thanks R5, I'll be there soon as I can"

The junk has docked on a pier with electric floor lights. Also docked is a steamer ship, smaller and functional-looking rather than the gilded titanic steamer Korra stowed-away on earlier. Three White Lotus men stand on the dock; behind them their steamer ship has lowered a gangplank. Korra looked at them, as she was anxious but signs in acceptance knowing that she has to head to the South Pole to hold her training. Suddenly, two gliders glided to the ground revealing three kids, named Ikki, Meelo and Jinora

"Korra' The kids said in an exciting tone

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked

"I'm sorry Ikki, i have to go home now"

Ikki sighs in disappointed

Tenzin expressioin shifts almost imperceptibly at his eyes, sadness, then Tenzin spoke up "Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"YES" Korra shouted in happiness "Thank you! You're the best"

As they cheer, Korra effortlessly scoops them and Tenzin up in her arms and lifts them into the air. Naga comes over and rubs her head against Korra's back. Tenzin sighs, uncomfortable but patient. As Korra lets them go, she sees Vaso walking away from the scene

"Hey Vaso" Korra shouted

Vaso turned around to her "hmm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere just gonna check out this place"

He said as he ran all the way tot he city using force speed like he dissapeared. He went back to the ship that was floating into the sea seeing R5

"R5 I need a signal to the Core"

THen R5 opened what it seemed to be a communication device. Trying to track down his location

(Yavin 4)

General Leia was giving orders to New Repulbic Soldiers. As she returned to her station, she heard some beeping sounds. She then pressed the button, and saw a holofigure of Vaso.

"General Leia"

"Vaso? Where are you… no one has seen you in a while, they all thought you were dead"

"Well I am not, my ship has been ramsacked by the Reamen Empire, I then crashed into a planet that is not republic controlled nor the Empire, therefore its a neutral system. I need help I need someone to come in and help me repair my ship.

"Dose the planet have anything to offer?"

"I'm afraid they are not technologically advanced, they seem to be at least 1000 years behind us"

"I see, send us the coordinates we will send a team to resuce you"

"Understand thank you"

"Good luck Vaso may the force be with you" she said

Xxxxxxxx

A daytime exterior shot of City Hall, with a large cheering crowd in front of it. A shot of the crowd where photographers hold up old-style flash bulbs as they snap shots. Korra was anxious at the podium outfitted with five microphones, while Vaso was standing behind her giving her some courage to speak.

"Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar" she began

News reporters ask question like will she moved to the city, or sending a mesage to the Triads, fighting crime with the anti bending, or working with Chief Beifong

"Korra was struggling to say someting coherent, then she got more courage from Vaso and begins talking more comforatble.

"Yes I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't have a plan yet. You see I'm still in training, but look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. Ilook forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic CIty"

Korra turned around to see Vaso giving him a wink of approval

In another location of the City, a man what they call him the Lieutenant turns off the radio telling his boss named Amon about the plans. "Amon how do you want to handle this?"

So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

Xxxxxxx

After many interviews and stuff, Vaso went back to his x-wing to find a hiding spot for the ship, then he realized that he can just sink the ship to the ground and force it back up to the surface, but first he must eject R5 out of the ship. Vaso got into the cockpit pressing some buttons and then R5 popped out of the ship. As the two swam back to the land, Vaso then reached out two hands and forcefully carried the ship to sink in the dark sea so that no one will find it until it's the right time. As he was finished, Korra and Tenzin witness the whole thing as they were finding Vaso.

"Tenzin did he just lift that big object into the sky and sank it to the ground" Korra asked surprisingly

"I belive so, do you think he's an airbender?"

"Maybe"

"Whew lets go R5"

"Hey Vaso what did you do?"

"You saw the whole thing didn't you?"

They both nodded

"Oh boy i'll explain it back at Air temple island"


	2. Chapter 2

Republic City welcomes a new citizen in our arms, Avatar Korra, and the mysterious human from outer space Vaso. After years of seclusion in the South, this master of water, earth, and fire seeks to add airbending to her list of skills. With unknown origins of the mysterious person from space, he seems to have a mysterious power in his hand. And under the tutelage of Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son, she should go far. But will this cool, calm, collected master of air be able to tame this hot headed teen? Or will Vaso will show her how to stay cool?

(Air Temple Island)

Korra, Tenzin, and Tenzin children sat down having tea. Tenzin poured some onto Vaso's cup

"Thank you" he said

"So will you tell us yet?" Korra asked eagerly

"Well since you waited, I will answer your question. Ok where do I start...Oh yeah so what you just saw was my spaceship"

"Spaceship?" Tenzin Asked

"Indeed, the ship has the capability to travel into space"

"Amazing" Korra said "So how is space is it cool did you find aliens?"

"Indeed, Aliens do exist, in fact there is a Galactical Nation near the core of the Galaxy

"Amazing so are there benders out there?"" Korra asked

"No what you just saw I used was not airbending, I used the Force"

"The force?" Ikki asked

"Yeah THe force is what gives me the power. It's an energy created by all sorts of living things. It surrounds us it penetrates us and binds the galaxy together"

"That sounds spiritual" Korra said

"Indeed"

"So what's are those metal things in your belt" Tenzin asked as he referred the twin sabers

Vaso floated one of his twin sabers onto his hand and activating it. The lightsaber lit up a blue blade while it made a humming sound.

"This is a lightsaber. The lightsaber is a Jedi's weapon"

"Jedi?" Korra asked

"Guardians of Peace and Justice and Galaxy an Order"

Xxxxxxx

Korra began her air bending training with Tenzin. Tenzin said to her, In order to learn AIrbending she requires a calm,quiet environment, free from any distraction.

"Alright your the master" korra said

Korra is changed into a classic Airbender outfit, as she finished, Tenzin, Korra and Vaso are walking along while a lemure flies by them. Heading to an exterior pathway on Air Temple Island.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before." Tenzin said

Korra stops abruptly and sighs, before motioning dramatically "Yeah, but I don't know why, but the other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Airbending... nothing"

Tenzin puts his hand on Korra's shoulder "It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient. Often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was Earthbending.

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get."

"Let's begin your first lesson."

The three ascends a set of stone steps to arrive at the Airbending training area, where Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo are waiting in front of the stilled Airbending Gates. The ëgatesí are a cluster of large wooden panels- all decorated identically with the Airbending symbol- mounted on poles so that they stand straight up. Meelo is waving happily while Ikki is jumping excitedly with clasped hands. Jinora is simply standing at attention with her hands behind her back.

"What's that contraption" Vaso asked

Tenzin explained "A time honored toll that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending. Tenzin then turned to his daughter "Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?"

Jinora steps towards the Airbending Gates "Ok so the gao is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Pfft easy" Vaso mumbled

Korra heard his mumbled as she nodded, then Ikki spoke out another statement "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while spinning"

"Pfft stil easy" he said

Tenzin steps forward, and circles his bent arms in front of his body. The Air responds to his motions, and when he suddenly pushes his open palms forward, a large gust of wind erupts towards the Airbending Gates, setting them all spinning rapidly. Then Tenzin, who now has a small green leaf in his hand. He holds it up towards the gates, and lets it go to ride the wind. As he speaks his lesson, the leaf is carried right into the twirling gates, but passes through without touching any of them.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

As Tenzin continues the lesson, Jinora nimbly enters the Gates. She moves between the spinning panels in a circle-walking style, spinning and turning as needed to easily avoid every panel. With each step, she cycles which of her palms is held out in front of her.

Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a momentís notice.

Once Jinora is finished she turns around and thrust out another gust of powerful Airbending, powering the spinning panels back to full speed

"Ok Let's do this"

Feeling cocky, Korra eagerly runs forward but without any discernalbe stance or style. She runs headfirst into the closest panel, and hits it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. Tenzin winces, and Korra gives in to panic and breaks out into a full sprint that once again crashes into a Gate. She proceeds to do an impressive impersonation of a pinball in a machine as she stumbles out of control into a series of panels. She finally gets tossed out of the gate area completely and lands hard on her backside. When Korra got out with a groan, she gets back to her feet in the foreground and with an angry look, runs back towards the Gate. She barely gets by the first of panels before she is again caught by one and sent careening around.

"Not focusing" Vaso mumbled

Jinora shouted through cupped hands "Don't force your way through

"Dance Like the wind" Ikki announced

"Be the leaf" Meelo waved his arms

Over and again, she constante ricochet around a few more times before stumbling back out the gate area.

"Korra you Ok?"

"No i'm not ok, this is stupid and hard"

"Hard, your only making yourself hard, it's only easy if you fail. I can even do this with a blindfold"

"Alright them your try" Korra said in a frustrated tone"

"Hmph ok, Tenzin activate them"

Tenzin nodded as he Air bends. It responds to his motions, and when he suddenly pushes his open palms forward, a large gust of wind erupts towards the Airbending Gates, setting them all spinning rapidly. Vaso put on his black blindfold as he run to the gates, he was dodging and following the gate directions not one single scratch was made in his body. Only letting himself successfully going to the other side of the Gate.

Everyone applauded in awe, Tenzin was really impressed especially with his blindfold. Korra was impressed, but only showed an anger face. "Pfft show off"

Xxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts to a nighttime view of the whole Air Temple Island. Even in the low light, flying Sky Bison are visible in the air above the island. Meanwhile Korra was practicing aggressive Airbending motions just outside the main Temple buildings while Vaso was meditating outside of the temple

"Airbend" no effect was made when she tried to airben, but her target is a newspaper strung up on a line so that a picture of Chief Lin Bei Fong is prominently displayed. "

"

What is wrong with me? Airbend" Korra tries again but nothing happens. Her eyes are wide and she is shaking with frustration. Finally, she punches a fireball at the newspaper and incinerates it.

"Ugh, maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh, Naga?"

Suddenly, the sound of a radio announcer carries through the night air, catching Korra's attention. She looks around and finds a lit-up guard shack a short distance behind her.

The radio said "Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship your snacks, and grab your kids, because this next match is going to be a doozy.

"This Mako's got moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots, Tomo is hammered back to zone clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-

The radio cuts off. Korra's expression falls and her irises shrink with disappointment. It turns out that Tenzin standing behind them with the radio's unplugged power cord in his hand

"Korra, come down here, please."

"Korra peaks down from over the roof's awning. The White Lotus sentries finally notice her, and leap back with surprise as she flips herself down to the ground."

"You shut it off at the best part!"

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

"But it's their radio, and technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You...You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't you... shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Tenzin said as he walked away from her

xxxxxxx

In the gazebo on the edge of the cliff, Tenzin is crouched with eyes closed in a meditative position. Opposite him, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Vaso and Korra are seated in similar manners. Korra reaches around to scratch her backside. She goes back to meditating, but soon starts sniffling. After another moment, she peaks a look at the Airbender children beside her.

"Concentrate Korra" Vaso said

I think I'm doing it wrong.

"There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

Korra gives a sarcastic, thigh-slapping burst of laughter

Is something funny? Tenzin asked

Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island.

Vaso was still meditating as he started to lift up objects from nearby radius like rocks and even some objects that flew out of Korra's pockets. Tenzin opened his eyes sewing that all the objects are flying around Vaso.

"Vaso?"

Vaso opened his eyes making all the objects around him fell.

"Yeah?"

"How...were you airbending?"

"No this is just some simple meditation taught by the Jedi Order, but taught by a tutor"

Tenzin just rubbed his chin. This mysterious boy could do something spiritual and he is from another world. Korra opened her eyes.

"I dont think in doing it right"

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo, he is able to meditate peacefully."

Korra looks next to her at Meelo, and a close-up reveals that his head is slumped, he's breathing heavily to inflate a bubble of snot out a nostril, and drool is leaking out of his open mouth.

"Actually I think he's asleep." Korra stated

"What?" Tenzin leans forward to look at Meelo. "Well at least he has the relaxing part down"

"Whatever. None of this Airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"Korra in time you will understand. Its take patients. For me as a Jedi this Jedi stuff didn't make sense to me, and guess what where I am now"

Then Tenzin kicked in Vaso is right, you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click.

Korra takes a deep breath and goes back to meditating. She lasts three seconds before sighing and slumping forward.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." Korra stands up and walks away. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

Vaso turned his head and shook his head in disapproval

"Korra, the meditations not over yet." Tenzin said sternly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaso walked around downtown finding some place to eat for lunch. He then looked from side to side of the street needing to walk across from it. Then while walking a motorcycle was driving, but the driver wasn't paying attention, gasped and pushed on the break, almost hitting him, Vaso jumped 15 feet from the ground landing on the sidewalk.

"Holy Shit that almost killed me" he mumbled. The Motorcycle parked on the sidewalk and the driver was a lady wearing some jumpsuit or sorts, she ran to the young man who she almost killed

"Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't see you"

"Lady how didn't you see me" Vaso asked as she took off her helmet as she waved her hair.

"Did it hurt you? Spirits i'm such an idiot" she asked Vaso as she put her hands onto my shoulders

"I'm fine lady, but I've been in many dangerous missions before and believe me they are worse than getting hit by a vehicle"

"My name is Vaso"

"I'm Asami let me make this up to I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night"

"I prefer a lunch"

"Hmm that very modest of you, ok I'll take you to lunch. Hop on my motorcycle I'll take you to Narook's seaweed Noodlery"

"Sounds great"

The two hopped onto the motorcycle Asami was on the front and Vaso was behind wrapping his arms around her. She then took off into the streets. As they drive, Asami parked her Motorcycle onto the parking spot. The two got up from their seats as the enter the shop. The two find a table to sit down, they then sit down and began talking

"So Asami you live around here?"

"Yeah I live here in Republic City. My Father is the CEO of Future Industries"

"You must be very proud of your father's work"

Asami nodded "So what about you where you from?"

"Me? Well it's complicated. If I tell you, you'll never believe in me. You'll think i"m crazy"

"C'mon you can tell me" Asami begged

"Alright, I can say that I'm not from any of the five nations, but I am not from this world"

"What do you mean?"

"Asami I'm not from this world. I'm from another world that is probably about a thousand light years from here, and to prove it, I have this"

Vaso takes out a device. The device shows a hologram of the Galaxy, or what they call it a Star Map.

"Spirits! What is that?" Asami asked eagerly

"This is a star map. Vaso points where they are in the Galaxy. He showed her that there in this part of the Galaxy.

"So, you really are from outer space tell me…whatisspaceliek?"

"Uhhh it's very dangerous of course, and there are probably billions of earth like planets in the galaxy."

"Where are you from and how did you get here?"

"Well I am from Tatooine an all barren desert planet"

"An all desert planet?"

"Yeah Tatooine used to be a green planet, until unknown reasons it became a hot desert world. Temperatures reach as high as 130 degrees"

"Amazing, and how did you get here?"

"Well I got here through my ship called an X-wing. He then showed the x wing through the device

"Wait a minute...that's the same UFO I spotted a few days ago. Are you saying you're from that ship?"

"Yeah. This baby is run on a class 2 hyperdrive, and can give a speed of 1,050 kph."

"How fast can your xwing go in terms of light speed?"

"Well With the speed of light being 299,792,458 meters/sec, 1 MGLT would equal 299.79 meters/sec. Since an X-wing's top speed is 100 MGLT, its speed in meters per second would be 29,997 m/s or around 107,925 km/h (67,061 mph).

"That's…...amazing, how could your people make such wonders?"

"Well the construct and working principle was based on the Hyperdrive theory, it's described that the engine and all components required for it use, such as the hyperdrive motivator or the field guide, but n numbers, the hyperdrive allowed travelers to traverse a galaxy spanning over 120,000 light years in only a few hours or days, the exact travel time depending on a number of factors including destination, point of origin, route, and class of hyperdrive."

"Wow I am truly impressed"

"You seem to love engineering right"

"Yeah. it's my dream to run the CEO someday. I studied a lot of it"

"Really, I was hoping that you could do some repairs on my ship"

"Your ship? You mean you want…...me to take a look at it"

"Well sure you study it if you wish, but it's gonna be tough for this type of civiization though and maybe we can go for a lift?"

"Deal"

Xxxxxxxxxx

After having lunch with Asami, the two headed their separate ways for now. He walks to the other side of town where he met Korra before, people were still selling stuff in the streets. He heads into Mr. Chung store to see if everything was ok.

"Mr. Chung"

"It's you, your young man who saved me. I owe you a thanks Mr. uhhh"

"Call me Vaso"

"Ok Vaso, I owe you a debt Mr. Vaso please come look around what would you like to see in my store, I got wonder phonographs"

"Oh no thank you I wanted to check if you were ok"

"Well I am very ok"

Vaso sat down in a chair "So why did they attack you?"

"Well I was part of the protection program the Triple Threat Triad ran in my neighborhood. In order to avoid hostility, I need to pay a fee"

"Really? That's crazy"

"Well it's the only thing I have"

"Well I'll tell you what, how about I give you the protection"

"Oh that would be ok, I don't have the money anyways"

"Oh I won't be charging you Mr. Chung. I'm willing to do this for free"

"YOu will?"

"Guarantee it"

"Much humbleness In you young man. May spirits be with you" he said as he bowed

Vaso then took out a device and gave it to him "here if you need to call me, use this"

Vaso explained to Mr. Chung on how to use the comlink. After explaining, he then went outside to test if it works. Vaso spoke first

"Do you hear my voice?" Vaso asked

"Why yes, this device is amazing"

"Good, now I'm going to be off. Remember to use that Comlink to give a call"

"Got it"

"Ok Good day"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
